Lucky?
by Yuzuyuu
Summary: Mark harus memilih satu yang beruntung diantara Doyoung, Jaehyun, dan Yuta atau membuat mereka semua patah hati.


Lucky?

NCT member

Gs, bahasa acak kadut, typos, abal, gaje, ooc

Gegara Weekly idol terciptalah ini.

Happy Reading...

Markoona Lee, sebut saja Mark. Gadis itu mudah tertawa, ramah dan baik pada semua orang.

Jika Mark adalah seorang idol wanita maka ia juga termasuk dalam barisan girl crush. Tidak heran jika Doyoung, Jaehyun, dan Yuta menyukai Mark.

Dari ketiga pria tersebut, Mark harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka. Siapakah yang beruntung?

Doyoung memang pria yang bergelimang harta, sayang Mark tidak tertarik karena harta bukanlah segalanya. Sedangkan Jaehyun mungkin hanya modal tampang saja dan terlihat sedikit membosankan dimata Mark. Walau begitu Mark lebih tertarik pada Jaehyun yang sudah pasti akan menurunkan gen berkualitas tinggi pada keturunan mereka dimasa depan.

Dan jangan lupakan Yuta, sunbae Mark yang cool. Mark tidak menyangka jika si pangeran Takoyaki tertarik padanya. Semenarik itukah Mark sampai membuat Yuta keluar dari sarangnya(?)

Tidak banyak informasi yang bisa Mark dapatkan tentang Yuta. Pria itu datang ke sekolah lalu kemudian membolos. Kehadiran Yuta dikelas bisa dihitung dengan jari. Ia akan hadir dalam kelas ketika ada ujian saja. Para guru tidak ada yang berani menegur karena sekolah ini milik keluarga Nakamoto.

Jujur saja Mark masih belum memutuskan akan menerima siapa yang akan menjadi kekasihnya. Satu hal yang pasti, nasib baik tidak berpihak pada Kim Doyoung.

Reputasi buruk pemuda bermarga Kim itu membuat Mark takut. Doyoung akan memutuskan pacarnya setelah dua minggu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mark tidak ingin dicampakkan layaknya kotoran yang tidak berharga.

"Kamu pilih siapa Mark?", Renjun melepas bra yang mengurung buah dadanya terasa sesak.

Mark menggeleng masih belum menentukan pilihannya. Terus diperhatikannya Renjun yang sedang topless. Ada rasa iri mencuat dihati Mark ketika melihat payudara Renjun semakin membesar. Sungguh payudara Renjun aset berharga Jeno.

"Mark bantuin", pinta Renjun masih belum menemukan bra yang cocok untuk ukurannya. Btw, Renjun suka mengkoleksi pakaian dalam termasuk lingerie seksi yang digunakannya untuk menggoda Jeno sebelum mereka bercinta.

Bahkan ketika Mark sudah turun tangan membantu Renjun tetap saja tidak ada yang benar-benar pas untuk ukuran sahabatnya yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengeluh tentang masalah selangkangan.

"Ga usah pake bra deh" Renjun putus asa.

"Terserah" Mark tidak peduli. Ia datang kerumah Renjun niatnya untuk curhat, sialnya Mark datang diwaktu yang kurang tepat. Jeno akan datang menginap dirumah Renjun malam ini.

Orang tua Renjun sedang pergi keluar negeri, bulan madu kedua katanya. Disaat ada kesempatan berduaan dengan Jeno tentu saja tidak akan disia-siakan Renjun.

Tidak lama kemudian Jeno yang kedatangannya telah dinantikan Renjun muncul dengan eyesmile yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Oh Daddy", Renjun dengan manja mengalungkan tangannya dileher Jeno.

Mark merasa mual melihat tingkah Renjun yang dibuat-buat. Daddy katanya? Mark mengerti, mereka ingin bermain peran malam ini.

Jeno berbisik pada Renjun. Mark penasaran, apa yang mereka bicarakan? Setelah itu Renjun tersenyum pada Mark.

'Renjun sialan!' Mark mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tahu arti dari senyum Renjun yang berlebihan. Renjun sedang merencanakan sesuatu bersama kekasih mesumnya.

Tiba-tiba perasaan Mark menjadi tidak enak. Ia harus pergi sebelum hal buruk terjadi.

Too slow, dua sejoli itu berhasil menodai penglihatan Mark. Didepan Mark mereka mulai making out tanpa rasa malu.

"Yak!!" Mark kesal, ia melempar Moomin kesayangan Renjun tepat mengenai kepala sahabatnya.

"Get a room"

Bukannya berhenti Jeno dan Renjun malah semakin panas. Apa yang dilakukan Mark hanya angin lalu.

Mark tidak sudi matanya tercemar lebih dari ini. Lebih baik ia pulang ke apartemen miliknya, bercinta dengan tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

Disekolah, kabar Doyoung yang sudah menggandeng Jungwoo, gadis manis yang juga dirumorkan punya kepribadian ganda sampai ke telinga Mark. Mereka menjadi trending nomor satu disekolah. Hot couple, begitulah headline yang terpampang di mading.

Mark tidak cemburu melihat Doyoung dengan kekasih barunyaya justru Mark bersyukur karena dengan begitu Doyoung tidak akan datang menempel lagi padanya.

Yang membuat Mark kesal adalah sikap Doyoung padanya. Bunny satu itu sengaja memperlakukan Mark bagai hantu yang tidak terlihat.

Heol, Mark hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat dan Doyoung mempermalukan Mark dikantin dengan cara memuakkan.

Sungguh tega Doyoung membuat Mark hampir menangis. Padahal sebelum bersama Jungwo, Doyoung lah yang paling agresif dalam mendekati Mark.

Dari cinta berubah menjadi benci, tidak ada yang menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Ini masalah hati yang membuat Mark kehilangan konsentrasi dalam belajar.

Kata orang cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan. Doyoung bukanlah orang yang beruntung bisa memiliki Mark.

Kemarin Mark sudah menolak Doyoung baik-baik. Mungkin Doyoung terluka tetapi bukan salah Mark juga. Bagaimanapun Mark tidak pantas diperlakukan dengan jahat.

Pulang sekolah, Yuta sudah menunggu Mark didepan kelas. Pria berkebangsaan Jepang itu tersenyum ke arah Mark. Untuk sepersekian detik Mark tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bernafas. Melihat senyum Yuta yang langka sudah seperti mendapat harta karun yang berharga.

Senyuman itu yang sering dibicarakan teman-teman Mark disekolah, healing smile mereka menyebutnya. Betapa bersyukurnya Mark melihat Yuta yang sering mengumbar senyum saat bersamanya.

Dunia menjadi lebih indah dikala Yuta tersenyum. Mark semakin jatuh dalam pesona Yuta. Diam-diam pemuda berkebangsaan Jepang itu juga pandai bernyanyi. Mark heran mengapa Yuta menyembunyikan bakatnya yang satu itu. Yuta benar-benar punya banyak kejutan.

"Mark look at me"

Saat Mark mengalihkan fokusnya dari jalanan ke arah Yuta, boom... tawa Mark pecah seketika. Yuta yang tiba-tiba membuat ugly face sangat lucu.

Disepanjang jalan mereka bercanda. Yuta terkadang melempar dad joke yang membuat Mark bingung memahami maksudnya namun tetap saja Mark ikut tertawa ketika Yuta tertawa. Hal kecil seperti ini sudah cukup membuat Mark bahagia.

"Yuta hyung"

"Nee"

"I think i'm love with you"

Yuta membeo, takut pendengarannya sedang bermasalah. Mungkinkah perasaannya berbalas?

"Katakan sekali lagi"

Mark menolak. Yuta memasang wajah cemberut.

"Neomuhae", agyeo Yuta membuat Mark merinding.

Dan setelahnya Mark memberikan satu kecupan disudut bibir Yuta sebagai jawaban.

Satu ciuman singkat tidak akan cukup bagi Yuta. Ia menangkap tangan Mark yang hendak melarikan diri. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Yuta membawa Mark pada ciuman lembut, penuh perasaan.

Mereka tidak peduli dengan pejalan kaki yang lewat, mengabadikan momen indah yang tidak akan pernah terulang kembali.

Mark duduk dibarisan terdepan sebagai penonton bersama para gadis yang memuja ketampanan Jung Jaehyun.

Pertandingan basket antar kelas disekolah tidak bisa dilewatkan Mark begitu saja karena Jaehyun memintanya hadir disana untuk memberikan dukungan.

Oh astaga Jaehyun sangat keren! Ia berhasil melakukan dunk shot. Saat ia menyeka peluhnya very hot, membuat para fansnya menjerit bak maniac gila termasuk Renjun padahal Jeno juga ada disana, ditengah lapangan sebagai Ace dari kelas sebelah.

Renjun cari mati, batin Mark. Beraninya ia melirik pria lain selain kekasihnya. Tunggu saja nanti, Renjun pasti akan mendapat hukumannya sepanjang malam. Jeno pastikan kekasihnya tidak akan masuk sekolah besok.

"Jaehyun yang terbaik", gumam Renjun.

"Maybe"

"Setengah dari siswi disekolah kita memimpikan Jaehyun menghamili mereka tapi dia memilihmu. Kamu beruntung Mark, kenapa tidak pilih Jaehyun saja?"

"Kamu mulai lagi Njun", Mark membuang nafas karena sahabat mungilnya tidak menyukai pilihannya.

"Just tell me why?"

"Bukan yang terbaik yang kucari. Karena itu Yuta hyung, aku ga mau yang lain. Bahkan ketika aku bisa menemukan seseorang seperti Yuta hyung, aku ga mau. Aku suka saat dia tersenyum, menyanyi, dan melakukan hal konyol, semua yang dilakukannya terasa benar. Aku hanya ingin bersama Yuta hyung, itu saja"

"Kamu ga cinta dia?"

"Aku ga begitu paham tentang cinta, mungkin ya aku mulai jatuh cinta"

"Hm eum", Renjun percaya karena Mark tidak akan berbohong padanya.

"Njun, lain kali double date yuk" ajak Mark berharap Renjun bisa lebih mengenal Yuta.

Beruntung, Renjun antusias menanggapi usulan Mark. Pertandingan basket sudah tidak mereka perhatikan lagi. Mereka sibuk merencanakan kemana mereka akan pergi nanti.

"Mark disini berisik. Kita ke kelas aja"

Si gadis Canada setuju. Dikelas yang sepi jauh lebih tenang untuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Kencan ganda nanti tidak boleh gagal jadi harus dipersiapkan dengan matang.

Jaehyun mencari Mark dibarisan penonton, gadisnya tidak ada disana. Mark telah pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya. Hati Jaehyun teriris, Mark tidak memberinya alasan untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Sungguh Jaehyun hanya ingin terlihat keren didepan Mark. Tapi sekarang lihat, Mark bahkan tidak peduli. Yang ada dipikiran Mark hanya Yuta seorang. Sakit, mau bagaimana lagi dewi fortuna tidak bersamanya.

Permainan Jaehyun menjadi kacau. Mood-nya sedang berantakan. Ini pertama kalinya Jaehyun patah hati. Ia selalu mendapat apa yang ia inginkan namun kali ini pil pahit harus ditelannya. Ia kalah dalam pertandingan basket juga kalah dalam cinta. Menyedihkan, terkadang orang tampan memang kurang beruntung.

"Dasar lemah" Johnny mencibir Jaehyun.

Pemuda malang itu hanya diam. Ia masih berusaha menyembuhkan luka dihatinya.

"Aku punya banyak teman wanita, mau yang seksi, manis, tsundere, atau yang penurut?"

"Tidak perlu hyung"

"Jadi mau sampai kapan terus begini?" Johnny kesal melihat Jaehyun kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

"Tidak tahu"

Johnny mengurut pelipisnya. Ia tidak tega membiarkan Jaehyun larut dalam kesedihan.

Drrt, drt.. drrttt...

Getar ponsel Jhonny pertanda sebuah pesan masuk. Segera Johnny membaca apa yang tertulis disana.

Ten: Jemput aku di airport Minggu depan.

"Jae, kabar baik" Johnny yang kelewat senang mengguncang tubuh Jaehyun. "Ada Ten untukmu"

"Huh? Ten, siapa?"

"Nanti kukenalkan padamu", jawab Johnny mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum pergi.

Jaehyun pasrah, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan niatan Johnny untuk membantunya agar cepat move on dari Mark.

Memangnya siapa sih Ten? Jaehyun sedikit penasaran.

=

NoRen ada disini cuz i love it.

Kenapa judulnya Lucky? Hm, efek gue kebanyakan nemenin ponakan nonton Kyu Ranger di RTV tau kan Ranger merah namanya Lucky suka bilang "beruntung/lucky" terngiang-ngiang dikepala macam Zimzalabim na Red Velvet.

Terimakasih jika ada yang membaca. Next mau buat Jae x Ten kalau ada yang minat.

Gue publish juga diwattpad dengan judul yang sama. Setelah update wattpad gue bingung makenya gimana padahal masih ga begitu paham dengan app Fanfiction ini. Harap maklum gue rada gaptek.


End file.
